characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mac
Little Mac is the main protagonist from the Punch-Out!! series. Background After growing up in the Bronx of New York City, 17 year old Little Mac wanted to become a professional boxer. But due to his age and size, no boxing coach would take him seriously. That is, until he met Doc Louis, who trained Little Mac to superhuman limits. He then fought in the World Video Boxing Association and became the reigning champ. Powers and Abilities * Star Punch: A powerful uppercut gained by landing precise hits on the opponent; can obtain up to three stars. For each star added on, it obtains more power. They can be (all) lost if hit hard enough, however. * Straight Lunge: A chargeable punch that will send Mac straight forward, hitting everyone in his path. It is extremely powerful when fully charged, but is open if it misses. He cannot be budged when charging the move, but can still be damaged. *'Jolt Haymaker:' Mac will hop into the air with a horizontal leap and punch downwards to hit his opponent. It can dodge some projectiles. *'Rising Uppercut:' A punch that sends Mac straight up into the air with a twirling punch that hits multiple times and ends with another hand performing the finishing punch. It launches high if from the ground, but not much if from the air. *'Slip Counter: '''A counter move that seems as if Mac fakes taking a hit, but hits back with a powerful punch; useful for strategy. *'KO Punch:' A punch that is charged throughout a battle via dealing or taking damage, it has a large radius and is powerful. It however has one use only before needing to recharge and can leave him open if it misses. *'Strategist:' Mac is skilled in finding opponent weaknesses and weak points to exploit when facing every enemy he faces. He can read attacks and determine whether to dodge left, right, or to duck. Alternate Forms *'Giga Mac:' A larger, and more powerful Hulk-esque form of Little Mac. It is activated by fueling up Giga Mac Juice, which is obtained by punching an opponent at specific times. In this form, Mac can earn stars just by posing. However, he has a speed drawback in exchange for his large amount of power. The form is also kept for a limited amount of time before eventually reverting him back into Little Mac. Feats Strength *Defeated Don Flamenco, who punched a bull out of a ring. *Knocked over King Hippo, whose weight is significantly higher than that of a normal human being. *Constantly fights people way larger than him and wins. *Defeated Mr. Sandman, who demolished a building with his fists. *Defeated Mike Tyson, who punches at 1800 PSI. *Defeated Bear Hugger, who wrestles bears. Speed *Kept up with Piston Honda, who outruns bullet trains with ease. *Kept up with Great Tiger, who can teleport. *Kept up with Heike Kagero, who moves faster than the eye can see. *Kept up with Dragon Chan, who also moves faster than the eye can see. Durability *Fought on after getting his arm broken. *Took punches from Mr. Sandman *Took punches from Mike Tyson. *Took punches from Donkey Kong. Skill *Won every single title that the WVBA had to offer. *Has defeated all sorts of fighters with many different fighting styles. *Defeated heavyweight champion Mike Tyson. *Received training from Doc Louis, a former WVBA champion. Weaknesses *'"You ain't no airfighter, Mac":''' Doc's words couldn't be more true. Little Mac pretty much sucks in the air, having an immense power drawback while also being more vulnerable. Fun Facts *His Giga Mac form was originally intended to be named Big Mac, but that name was scrapped in order to avoid legal conflict with McDonalds. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Sportsmen Category:Punch-Out!! Category:North American Characters